Victoria
by regalhtc
Summary: El reino de Fiore, un país de 17 millones de habitantes, donde existe la magia. Hay academias por todo el país, donde jóvenes con potencial con la magia asisten para desarrollar y pulir sus habilidades. Pero hay una academia muy especial ubicada en la ciudad de Magnolia, llamada Fairy Tail la academia número uno en todo Fiore.
1. Un nuevo año comienza en Fairy Tail

**Notas:**

**1.- Los personajes en la historia tienen la apariencia después de la saga de la isla tenroujima, a excepciona de Meredy.**

**2.-La vestimenta (uniforme)es la misma que la ova 2, que usaran solo cuando la historia se desarrolle en la escuela o relacionado como, ir a la academia y/o salir. **

**3.- Cuando la historia se desarrolle fuera de la escuela (o no tenga nada que ver con ella) todos tendrán su vestimenta normal.**

Victoria.

El reino de Fiore, un país de 17 millones de habitantes, donde existe la magia. Hay academias por todo el país, donde jóvenes con potencial con la magia asisten para desarrollar y pulir sus habilidades. Pero hay una academia muy especial ubicada en la ciudad de Magnolia, llamada Fairy Tail la academia número uno en todo Fiore.

Capítulo I: Un nuevo año comienza, en Fairy Tail.

En una mañana, se podía observar en una mansión a las afueras de Magnolia, una joven rubia que dormía plácidamente; cosa que no duraría por mucho.

-Hime ya es hora de levantarse- decía una maid de cabello rosado y ojos azules.

15 min. más Virgo- contesto la rubia todavía somnolienta.

-Se le hará tarde en su primer día de clases- Virgo le dijo, mientras se retiraba de la habitación de la joven.

-Cierto hoy inicio en la academia, No puede ser como se me pudo olvidar- Lucy decía exaltada, mientras se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir, ya al terminar bajo los escalones corriendo llevaba puesto una falda gris con una blusa blanca y arriba de esta un suéter color lila, mientras se despedía de sus mucamas y mayordomos.

En la entrada de la mansión esperaba Virgo –hime tome su mochila- dijo mientras le entregaba la mochila.

Gracias Virgo- Lucy respondió.

-hime no quiere ir en el carruaje- Virgo.

-no hoy quede con mis amigas, de que iríamos juntas a la academia a pie- Lucy le respondía mientras se dirigía a la salida de su "hogar".

Mientras tanto, cerca de un río que pasa por el centro de la ciudad, se encontraban cinco chicas, esperando a cierta persona (todas llevaban la misma vestimenta que Lucy).

-A un no ha llegado Lucy- decía una pelirroja mientras auras obscuras rodeaban su cuerpo.

-Calma Erza, no a de tardar mucho en llegar- le decía una peliazul.

Cierto, no creo que se haya olvidado de que hoy entramos a la escuela- habla una albina.

-Levy, Lissana, Juvia, Mira cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas, es nuestro primer día, como alumnas de Fairy Tail no podemos llegar tarde, además de que tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de entrada- Erza dijo con un tono de autoridad mencionando a las otras chicas que estaban con ellas, esperando a Lucy.

De pronto a lo lejos se podía ver a una rubia, corriendo mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-Ara ara miren quien viene- Mira. -Es Lucy- Juvia. Ambas respondían al saludo de su amiga.

-Hola mina, siento la demora, me quede dormida - Lucy.

-De seguro te desvelaste escribiendo una de tus novelas- Lissana.

-jajaja- Lucy reía por lo dicho por su amiga, dado que aserto.

-Pues andando- Erza decía/ordenaba. -AYE- Todas respondieron, mientras tomaban marcha a la academia.

Después de unos minutos, se podía observar como las chicas llegaban a Fairy Tail; todas veían con asombro el edificio ya que era enorme.

-Viendo de cerca la escuela es enorme- Lucy.

-Tienes razón- Levy.

-A las afueras no se ve que sea tan grande- Mira. Lissana y juvia solo afirmaban con la cabeza, por la impresión no podían hablar.

-Dirijámonos al auditorio para la ceremonia de entrada, ya tendremos tiempo para ver todo el plante- Erza.

En el auditorio, se encontraba repleto de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Las chicas estaban entrando cuando a lo lejos Mira y Lissana, pudieron ver a su hermano Elfman, que estaba acompañado de Gray, Cana, Laki, Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Kinana, Alzack, Bisca, Jet y Droy, se acercaron a ellos; todos eran amigos desde su escuela anterior donde se conocieron. Todos se saludaron, algunos estaban felices ya que iban a estar otro año más asistiendo a la misma escuela.

Ya después de una hora de honores, el director se dispuso a dar unas palabras a los nuevos alumnos. -A hora unas palabras del director Makarov- dijo una mujer que parecía ser su secretaria.

-Es bueno ver a muchos jóvenes aquí en Fairy Tail, donde además de desarrollar sus habilidades, compartirán nuevas experiencias.

No piense en Fairy Tail como una academia más, si no como su hogar, donde todos son hermanos, sus maestros e incluso yo somos como un padre para ustedes, en fin piense en Fairy Tail como su familia y bienvenidos a ella- Makarov

Todos aplaudieron y gritaban de alegría.

-Pueden retirase- Makarov, todo el alumnado empezó a salir del auditorio, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos salones.

Mientras un grupo en especial que se dirigían a su respectiva aula.

-sin duda, es genial estar en Fairy Tail- Lucy.

-tienes razón- Levy.

Todos comentaban lo grandioso que era ser un alumno de la llegaron a cierto salón, todo el grupo que estaban platicando plácidamente se detuvieron y se quedaron sin habla frente dicho salón.

-¡¿qué?!- fue la expresión que tuvieron ya que todos se percataron que estarían en el mismo salón.

Lucy y sus amigas lloraban de lo suerte mientras se abrazaban en de estar en el mismo salón, y el grupo de varones daba gritos de triunfo.

-es de hombres estar juntos otra vez- Elfman gritaba.

-eso suena raro, pero me alegro- Gray.

Después todos entraron al salón y tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar, en eso llego el profesor y se presentó.

-buenos días clase, soy Macao su maestro y les doy la bienvenida, espero que nos llevemos bien, si más que decir a empezar la clase- Macao.

Así paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día de clase. Se podía observar como Lucy y todos sus amigos salían de la academia y se despedían, donde Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray y Elfman caminaban a la orilla de un rio ya que sus respectivos hogares que daban en la misma dirección. Uno a uno se despedía, hasta solo que dar Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia.

-fue divertido el primer día de clase- Lucy decía con alegría.

-sí, además primer día y Erza ya es la represéntate de la clase- Levy.

-no me queda de otra, tendré que exigirles a todo el grupo para ser los mejores- Erza, dijo con orgullo y seriedad, mientras sus amigas suponían azules y pensaban- que miedo-

-Juvia, está feliz de poder ver a Gray-sama, no pido más- Juvia, con los ojos en forma de corazón. Todo el transcurso platicaron, rieron y demás, hasta dejar a una Lucy sonriente en la entrada de su "hogar" –ya regrese- decía mientras entraba a su casa.


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo II: Encuentro.

Una mañana en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

Un tren llegaba a la estacion, los pasajeros empezaban a descender, donde resaltaba un joven pelirosa con una bufanda, acompañado de un gato azul y tres tres chicas, dos de estas pequeñas una peliazul mientras la otra pelirosada y una joven de cabello negro de igual estatura que el pelirosado. Aunque se podría decir, que el joven era arrastrado por las tres jóvenes.

-Natsu-san, llegamos ya no estamos en el tren- decía la peliazul.

-¿siempre le pasa esto cuando viaja en tren? Wendy- pregunto la pelirosada.

-No solo en tren, le pasa con cualquier transporte, Meredy-san- le respondía Wendy.

-Siento lastima por el- hablo la pelinegra.

-Quiero pescado- dijo el gato azul que los acompañaba.-A hora no Happy- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, causando que Happy se pusiera triste. Después el pelirosa empezó a hablar-Cuanto falta para llegar ya no aguanto más esta tortura- todas comenzaron a reír incluso Happy.

-Eto, Natsu-san ya estamos en tierra firme, hace rato que llegamos- Wendy le informaba.

-Siii, que alegría, me siento renacido- Natsu daba saltos de alegría.

- Natsu ,en cualquier caso, a donde nos dirigimos - Pregunto Ultear.

-Cierto, no nos has dicho nada- Meredy y Wendy, afirmaban lo dicho por Ultear.

-Bueno, a donde nos dirigimos es a …..- Natsu les decía, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un papel, lo observo y después mostró a sus compañeras, estas reaccionaron con asombro, no lo podían creer al ver y leer dicho papel.

Una semana antes.

Natsu que llevaba una mochila y a Happy en su hombro caminaba por un bosque. – Happy está seguro de lo que escuchaste y por aquí se encuentra un dra…- Natsu no pudo terminar su de hablar, por que pudo escuchar unos extraños sonidos, que resultaban ser los de una pelea, en un lugar secano a ellos.-andando Happy- dijo Natsu mientras corría a toda velocidad al lugar donde provenían, dicha pelea.

Al llegar al lugar pudo ver a un grupo de ladrones atacando a dos personas, solo una de estas defendiéndose mientras protegía a su acompañante, sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu se lanzó al ataque contra los ladrones mientras decía- que creen que están haciendo- y empezó a golpear uno a uno a los ladrones. Los persona que avían sido atacadas por los bandidos observaban la escena donde todos los bandido recibían una paliza. Después de 10 min. de una tremenda paliza, los ladrones a duras penas huyendo del lugar, entonces el pelirosa se acercó a las dos personas que estaban encapuchadas.

–se encuentran bien- dijo el pelirosa. –Sí, gracias- respondieron las dos mientras se quitaban la capucha.

-me alegro- hablaba Natsu, y pudo ver que resultaban ser dos jóvenes chicas, una de cabello negro y una de baja estatura de cabello color rosa.

-¿qué hacen dos chicas solas en el bosque?- pregunto Natsu.

-estamos viajando- respondieron. – ¿Asia donde se dirigen?- pregunto por curiosidad Natsu, causando un silencio incomodo en el ambiente.

-A lo siento no me he presentado, soy Natsu Dragneel- se presentó con una alegre sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ultear y ella es Meredy- respondía Ultear mientras señalaba su acompañante. De pronto con una cara triste Ultear respondió a lo anterior mente preguntado por Natsu. –No tenemos a donde ir-. Natsu no quiso preguntar el por qué y solo dijo –por qué no vienen conmigo, no puedo dejar que solas atraviesen el bosque, además será más divertido para nosotros tener compañía-. –SI- respondieron las dos felices.

-AYE- Hablo Happy, asustando a Ultear y Meredy.

-un gato que habla- Ultear y Meredy dijeron a la vez sorprendidas.

-yo soy Happy- hablo el felino.

–Mucho gusto- respondieron, aun sorprendidas por tal hecho.

-Entonces en marcha- hablo Natsu, y así emprendieron marcha, Ultear y Meredy siguiendo a Natsu. La noche se hizo presente, Natsu, Ultear, Meredy y Happy; decidieron acampar, se encontraba en algún lugar del bosque, alrededor de una fogata donde Ultear decidió preguntar, a Natsu el motivo de su viaje.

-Natsu, ¿tu porque estas viajando?- Ultear.

-sí, yo también quiero saber- Meredy.

Natsu se quedó un momento en silencio, y decidió responder a su duda.- estoy buscando a mi padre-. Las chicas al escuchar la respuesta, se lamentaron al haber preguntado, cuando las chicas estaban por cambiar de tema, Natsu hablo-será mejor que duerman, mañana será un largo día, no se preocupen yo estaré de guardia- dicho esto, las chicas asintieron y se marcharon a la casa de campaña, que previamente levantaron.

Al día siguiente, las chicas despertaron al notar un aroma agradable, se levantaron y se dirigieron a dónde provenía dicho aroma, donde vieron a Natsu, asando algunos peces. Natsu noto que lo observaban y dijo- que bien ya despertaron, ya está la comida-. Entonces se acercaron al pelirosa y comenzaron a comer, con un Happy llorando de felicidad ya que la comida se trataba de pescado.

-mmm esta delicioso- Ultear. -eres un buen cocinero- Meredy. -eso creen- Natsu mientras se llevaba la mano atrás de la nuca.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que lo mejor será volver a la aldea Happy- Natsu, decía mientras Ultear y Meredy lo miraban. –AYE- Happy, con cara triste.

-¿por qué no seguimos?- Ultear pregunto.

-ya revise los alrededores y más adelante hay un lago, de donde crees que saque los peces y después de todo no encontré lo que busco- Natsu. Las chicas ya sabían a lo que se refería con lo de no encontrar lo que buscaba, asintieron lo dicho por Natsu.

-de acuerdo- Ultear y Meredy.

-además mi hermana, está esperándome en la aldea- Natsu, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-her…hermana- Ultear y Meredy sorprendidas por lo dicho por Natsu.

Se podía observar como Natsu, Happy, Ultear y Meredy llegaban a la aldea. Natsu se dirigió a una posada, donde una pequeña peliazul justo en ese momento salía de la posada.

-hoe, Wendy, estoy de vuelta- Natsu, decía alegremente.

-Natsu-san- Wendy volteo a ver mientras decía y lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a Natsu -pensé que te habia pasado algo, no me vuelvas a dejar sola- Wendy.

-Lo siento, era muy peligroso por eso no te lleve conmigo, además paso algo inesperado- Natsu hablaba mientras señalaba a sus acompañantes. Wendy no pregunto nada, ella sabía cómo actúa Natsu cuando ve a alguien en peligro.

-Natsu, cuando no estabas un señor me pidió que te diera esto- Wendy le decía, mientras le entregaba un sobre. Después Wendy fue a presentarse ante las acompañantes de su hermano.

-oh, gracias- Natsu mientras pensaba (entonces si vino ese viejo), leyó lo que contenía el sobre y después, de leerlo lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-listos para el viaje-decía Natsu a las chicas.

-¿A dónde?- preguntaron con duda al pelirosado.

-A Magnolia- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Actualmente en la estación.

-Bueno, a donde nos dirigimos es a Magnolia- Natsu les decía, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un papel, lo observo y después mostró a sus compañeras, estas reaccionaron con asombro, no lo podían creer al ver y leer dicho papel, -eso ya lo sabíamos- Ultear, -ya nos lo habías dicho-Wendy, -además de que ya llegamos-Meredy, -mmm, enserio, no me acuerdo haberles dicho- Natsu.

Y así es como Natsu y compañía terminaron en Magnolia.


	3. Nuevos estudiantes parte I

Capitulo III: nuevos estudiantes parte I.

En la academia de Fairy Tail, se encontraba el director Makarov en su oficina discutiendo cierto tema, con un pelirosa.

-Me sorprende que hayas aceptado venir- Makarov.

-¿qué es para lo que me quieres?- Natsu, fue directo al grano.

-bueno, a hablar de negocios… conozco bien tus habilidades en la magia, y creo que eres un excelente mago, y pues quiero que trabajes para mí impartiendo clases en la academia- Makarov.

-mmm.. maestro en la academia, tentadora oferta, pero he de rechazarla, no creo que sea un gran mago, pero te quiero pedir un favor, quiero asistir como un alumno cualquiera junto con mis hermanas- Natsu.

-ya veo, que lastima, está bien tú y tus ¿hermanas?; creí que solo tenías una-Makarov sorprendido por lo dicho por Natsu ya que solo conocía a su hermana Wendy.

-Muchas cosas pasaron en mi viaje y más recientemente aunque apenas las conozco a excepción de Wendy que creció con migo, las considero como mi familia; y creo que les vendría bien ya que ellas al igual que yo no tenemos a donde ir-Natsu.

-ya veo, sí que eres muy amable, está bien bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail, jajajaja, mañana comienzan-Makarov.

-sí que tú tampoco cambias viejo- Natsu, mientras se paraba y retiraba del lugar si antes escuchar lo que le dijo por último, Makarov.

-así que no los has encontrado-Makarov con tono serio.

-No, y no me rendiré-Natsu, con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

-sí que eres un chico fuerte, Natsu- Makarov dijo para sí mismo cuando el pelirosa ya no se encontraba en su oficina.

Natsu estaba en la entrada de Fairy Tail a punto de marcharse del lugar, se detuvo por un momento y pensó mientras reía. –no puedo esperar ver las caras que pondrán, cuando les de la noticia-.

Por otro lado en una calle que lleva a la academia de Fairy Tail, se podía ver como un grupo de estudiantes se dirigía a la academia.

-Perdonen por pedirles que me acompañen a la escuela en fin de semana- una pelirroja decía a sus amigas. –No te preocupes, para eso son las amigas Erza- le dijo una rubia. –Lucy tiene razón, para eso son las amigas- decía sonriente Mira.

-¿y en que te vamos a ayudar Er-chan?- hablo Levy.

-cierto- dijeron al mismo tiempo Juvia y Lissana, ya que Erza no les dijo el motivo.

-así, ya que mañana no va asistir el maestro Wakaba, me pidió que comprara unas cosas, para realizar un trabajo en el grupo e iba dejar la lista en su escritorio de lo que debo comprar- Erza.

- y de dado caso- Lucy, -de que sean- Levy, -muchas cosas- Lissana, -que cargar- Mira, -las llame- Juvia. Las chicas terminaron, lo que Erza les quería decir.

- sí que son buenas amigas, al entender- Erza, con una sonrisa.

Las chicas llegaron a la entrada de la academia, donde todas vieron a un joven con una bufanda blanca de cabellera rosa.

-¿Quién será?- Levy,- ¿es un nuevo estudiante?- Erza,-qué lindo es- Mira,-cierto- Lucy/Lissana,- pero no tanto que Gray-sama- Juvia.

-Es hora de ir a casa- dijo para sí mismo Natsu, se empezó a retirar pero antes de irse volteo a su lado derecho, viendo al grupo de chicas que recién llegaba, les sonrió para después irse, al sentido opuesto de donde estaban Erza y sus amigas. Las chicas se quedaron sin habla por la sonrisa que les dio.

Natsu estaba llegando a su casa, la cual estaba algo cerca de la academia a orillas del río de la ciudad,-Estoy de vuelta- dijo mientras entraba, al no oír respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la segunda planta donde estaba la gran habitación que comporten Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, enfrente hay un baño también enorme que usan las tres. Toco la puerta de la habitación para pedir permiso de entrar, pero tampoco escucho una respuesta, abrió y entro a la habitación dejando algunas bolsas en una de las tres camas que hay en la habitación para después marcharse. Bajo los escalones y fue así a la cocina tomo un vaso con agua, lo bebió,-de seguro salieron a ver la ciudad- Natsu se refería del motivo del porque no estaban Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, - bueno, creo que debería preparar la comida para cuando lleguen- dicho esto Natsu, se puso a cocinar.

En la academia Fairy Tail, Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Levy y Juvia, terminaban de ayudar a Erza a realizar dichas compras, ya estaban saliendo de la academia mientras hablaban.

-sí que duramos más de lo esperado- Levy.

-Y todo eso nada-Juvia.

- estoy contigo Juvia- Lissana.

-quien iba a pensar que en vez de ser útiles para la clase de mañana, era papelería para la oficina de maestros, que le tocaba al maestro comprar- Lucy.

- lo siento alguien golpéeme, por a ver arruinado su fin de semana- Erza.

-no te preocupes Erza, no pasa nada- todas las chicas animaban a la peliroja.

-además fue divertido pasar un rato con todas, no creen- dijo Mira. Todas asintieron con lo dicho por Mira. Y así se la pasaron hablando de lo que les paso en el día y de cualquier cosa, hasta que cada una se despedía para ir a su respectiva casa y descansar de un día agotador ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases.

En casa de Natsu. Ultear, Wendy y Meredy llegaban de su paseo por Magnolia y de realizar algunas compras. -Sí que Magnolia es una ciudad hermosa y tranquila- Wendy.

-si, además de que compramos muchas cosas- Ultear, -y nos divertimos mucho- Meredy. Las chicas entraron y dejaron las bolsas de sus compras en el mueble de la sala, todas se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar agua ya que estaban sedientas.

En otra parte de la casa, Natsu salía de tomar un baño (el baño el cual usa Natsu está en la primer planta de la casa aunque pequeño a comparación del que usan las chicas), solo cubriendo la parte inferior del cuerpo con una toalla alrededor, Salió y se dirigió a su habitación, al ir por el pasillo que lleva a su cuarto se encontró con Wendy, Ultear y Meredy.-Na.. Nat…Natsu- Wendy le trataba de hablar pero no podía por tal escena. Natsu al verlas – ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto, -antes que nada, Natsu ponte algo de ropa- dijo/ordeno Ultear algo sonrojada al igual que las demás pero con Meredy y Wendy cubriéndose los ojos.

-oh, lo siento- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca. –esperen en el comedor, la comida ya está lista, ahorita les sirvo- y se retiró a su habitación.

Natsu ya con ropa puesta, fue al comedor donde pudo ver que Ultear, Wendy y Meredy ya habían preparado la mesa y servido, tomo asiento al igual que las demás y comenzaron a comer. Al terminar Natsu hablaba mientras retiraba los utensilios que uso y de las demás poniéndolos en el fregador –retomando lo que estábamos hablando, ¿Qué piensan de Magnolia?- Natsu. –es muy tranquilo- Wendy, -me gusta- Meredy, -y compramos muchas cosas- Ultear contestaron alegremente, -veo que se divirtieron, me alegro que les guste- Natsu,

-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- Ultear y Meredy le daban las gracias ya que Natsu les ha ayudado mucho. –no se preocupen por eso, al contrario yo les agradezco, Wendy se divierte con ustedes, ya que yo casi no pasaba tiempo con ella - decía Natsu. –No te preocupes Natsu, tienes tus motivos yo nunca te odiaría- Wendy, -es cierto eres una buena persona- Ultear y Meredy. –jajajaja, gracias, bueno cambiando de tema les quiero dar una noticia- Natsu se reía. Todas con duda le preguntaron – ¿de qué se trata?-, -vayan a su habitación y se darán cuenta- les decía Natsu con malicia. Las tres se dirigieron a su cuarto a toda velocidad para ver de qué se trataba, pensando que Natsu había hecho alguna fechoría en su habitación, entraron a su habitación vieron varias bolsas en una de las camas, al vaciar y ver el contenido se sorprendieron.

–No lo puedo creer- Meredy, -sí que eres grandioso- Wendy, -no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros- Ultear. Decían mientras veían el contenido que resulto ser, uniformes escolares para la academia Fairy Tail, mientras bajaban los escalones vieron a Natsu sentado en la sala, Natsu habló, tomándolas por sorpresa - ¿qué les pareció?-, todas sonrientes se acercaron diciendo – gracias-

-pues mañana iniciamos, como estudiantes- Natsu les informaba, todas notaron el "iniciamos" y no podían creerlo.

Tu- Wendy, también- Ultear, -iras- Meredy, decían muy animadas, a lo que Natsu respondió – claro- mientras desembocaba una sonrisa.


	4. Nuevos estudiantes parte II

Capitulo IV: nuevos estudiantes parte II.

Fairy Tail la academia de magia número uno de Fiore, donde un nuevo día de clases inicia. Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lissana y Levy llegaban al salón de clases, donde se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre los alumnos del grupo sillas, mesas, libros de todo volaba de un lado a otro, por alguna discusión de seguro insignificante; Erza al ver tal escena no dudo en intervenir para poner orden.

–todos ya detengan todo est…- Erza no pudo terminar de hablar, una libreta le dio en la cara de quien sabe dónde salió.

Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana y Levy se pusieron en blanco al ver lo ocurrido y pensaron al unísono.– pobre de ellos- mientras una aura obscura salía de alrededor de Erza.

-! dije deténganse de una buena vez ¡- Erza se unía a la pelea, dando paso a una masacre por parte de la representante de clase para poner "orden".

Cana, Laki, Eve y kinana, no le dieron importancia a lo que acontecía y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Lucy y las demás se saludaron hasta que Cana habló.

-ya saben del rumor que recorre por toda la escuela- Cana

-¿cual?- preguntó Lucy, mientras que las demás miraban con curiosidad de saber de qué trataba el rumor.

-es sobre de nuevos alumnos que asistirán en la academia y tal vez un nuevo maestro- Cana

-y lo más raro, es que estarán en nuestro grupo- Kinana, añadía uniéndose a la plática.

-sí que es raro- Evergreen.

-solo se trata de cuatro nuevos estudiantes, pero lo de un nuevo maestro es mentira- Erza, se unió a la conversación, todas la observaban con una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que actuó como si la escena anterior vista por ellas no hubiese pasado.

-sí, que estas muy informada- Laki.

–Como representante de grupo debo estar muy bien informada- Erza.

-Creo que está exagerando- pensaron todas las chicas.

-bueno, el rumor era casi cierto- Cana.

Al mismo tiempo en la entrada de la academia. Natsu, Wendy, Ultear y Meredy, llegaban justo cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó.

-Natsu, ¿por dónde queda el salón?- Ultear preguntó al peli rosa.

-no llegaremos a tiempo- Meredy.

–Qué mal inicio de clases- Wendy. Decían con nervios y algo apuradas.

En eso sintieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, volteando a ver a Natsu, y este les dijo– no se preocupen, como nuevos estudiantes es fácil perderse al no conocer bien la escuela, el maestro entenderá, además no se en que salón asistiremos, jajajajaja- Natsu se rascaba la nuca mientras se reía.

A las chicas les resbalaba una gota de sudor por lo dicho por Natsu, pensando en que despreocupado que es, de pronto Natsu irrumpió, en lo que pensaban.

-era broma, síganme el salón queda por aquí, pero pare sé que ya están más relajadas- dijo mientras caminaba seguido de Ultear, Meredy y Wendy, que se dieron cuenta que tras la broma de Natsu sus nervios desaparecieron sintiéndose más tranquilas, soltando una sonrisa.

En un salón donde una tranquilidad reinaba y un montículo de alumnos inconscientes en medio del salón, ocasionada por cierta representante de clase que tenía una conversación con sus amigas, conversación que fue interrumpida por el profesor que llegaba al salón ignorando a los alumnos inconscientes.

-buenos días, todo mundo a sus lugares- el profesor Wakaba decía, y por arte de magia el montículo de los inconscientes alumnos desapareció, apareciendo en su respectivo lugar, ignorando lo rápido del hecho con una gota de sudor, Wakaba prosiguió hablando – como me imagino que ya saben, nuevos alumnos asistirán a esta clase, así que sin más rodeos denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros- mientras hacía la señal de que entraran, y así cuatro personas ingresaron y se presentaron.

- yo soy Natsu Dragneel - Natsu.

-Eto, mi nombre es Wendy Dragneel mucho gusto- Wendy

-el mío es, Ultear Dragneel, espero nos llevemos bien- Ultear

- Meredy Dragneel, un placer- Meredy.

-Es el que vimos ayer en la entrada, y los cuatro son hermanos- Lucy/Erza/Levy/Mira/Lissana/Juvia, pensaron al mismo tiempo las chicas y muy sorprendidas.

-¡Wow¡- Cana/Kinana/Laki/Evergreen, fue la reacción que tuvieron al ver al chico junto a otras chicas del salón.

-ese tipo me da mala espina- Gray al ver al peli rosado.

-tomen asiento, que la clase ya empezó- dijo Wakaba sensei, los ya alumnos asintieron y tomaron asiento en los cuatro pupitres ubicados casi al fondo del salón, en el transcurso hacia su pupitre Natsu sintió escalofríos ante las miradas penetrantes por parte de las féminas del salón.

-este será un largo día- pensó Natsu. Mientras Ultear, Wendy y Meredy parecía molestarles la reacción de sus nuevas compañeras ante su "hermano" Natsu.

Sonó la campana dando así el final de la cuarta hora de clase, que a su vez anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, cosa que para un peli rosa esperaba con ansias. Al salir el profesor del salón de clases Natsu dio un brinco de su asiento y volteo a ver a Ultear, Wendy y Meredy.

-voy a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo, que quieren que les traiga- pregunto Natsu.

– eto, Natsu-san- Wendy algo apenada.

-nosotras..- Meredy al igual que la peli azul decía con algo de pena.

-nosotras preparamos nuestro bento- Ultear término de decir lo que Wendy y Meredy trataban de decirle a Natsu. Todo esto mientras cada una sacaba su bento de su mochila.

-que, que malas y no hay nada para mí- Natsu con algunas lágrimas saliendo.

-sí, preparamos para ti también- Wendy Y Meredy dijeron estando atrás de Ultear algo sonrojadas mientras que Ultear sacaba el bento de Natsu (también algo sonrojada) para entregárselo.

-Gracias, chicas- decía feliz Natsu al recibir su almuerzo. Cuando todo esto sucedía un grupo de chicas se acercaba a ellos.

–¿podemos acompañarlos?- preguntó Lucy atrás de ella estaban Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia y Lissana.

–claro, no hay ningún problema- respondió Ultear.

Entonces Lucy y sus amigas se unieron, donde se presentaron cada una con sus nuevos compañeros (aunque las chicas algo apenadas a la hora de presentarse con Natsu) y después de presentarse comenzaron una charla de cosas de su agrado y desagrado. Natsu ante tal acto, se sintió fuera de lugar (al estar rodeado de puras chicas), se despidió de las chicas incluyendo sus hermanas con el pretexto de que iría a comprar algo de jugo para comer su almuerzo y salió del salón, dejando a las chicas en su plática.

15 min. después, en algún lugar de la academia.

Natsu se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, sobre el césped debajo de un árbol y junto a él yacía el recipiente del bento que Ultear, Wendy y Meredy le habían preparado, señal de que lo comió. Entonces se quedó dormido.

5 hrs. Después.

-¡NATSU¡- Ultear/Wendy/Meredy/Erza gritaron con una aura obscura que las rodeaba al peli rosado que se encontraba acostado, mientras Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen y Kinana los observaban.

- ¿Q… qu.. que sucede?- Natsu se despertó ante tal grito y más por la intensidad de las auras obscuras que las chicas emitían, al verlas pensó -demonios me quede dormido-.

-como que, que sucede, te perdiste el resto de las clases- Ultear.

-ahh, eso, lo ciento me quede dormido, jajajaj- Natsu con lo que dijo (y en la forma que lo dijo) sintió un gran escalofrió.

-Natsu, ya eres estudiante de Fairy Tail debes ser….- Ultear fue interrumpida por una peli roja.

-¡ME SORPRENDE LO RELAJADO QUE ESTAS ANTE ESTA SITUACION NATSU, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR, SINO ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS ¡- la representante de clase Erza se hace presente.

-¡AYE¡- dijo Natsu en posición de firmes.

Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Laki, Evergreen y Kinana miraban en acción a Erza en silencio mientras Ultear, Meredy y Wendy reían y pensaban al unísono -que aprenda la lección-.


	5. Interrogante

Capítulo V: Interrogante.

-Natsu ya levántate- una pequeña peli azul trataba de despertar al peli rosa.

-se nos hará tarde- una peli rosa ayudaba a despertar al dormilón.

-Wendy, Meredy aun lado- Ultear ordeno, mientras llevaba un vaso con agua (con cara maligna), mismo contenido que vertió en el rostro de Natsu, resultado que impresionaría a las chicas. Natsu no despertó y el líquido que tenía en el rostro empezó a evaporase.

-hoey Natsu estas bien- esto mientras Ultear toco la frente de Natsu. Como resultado.

-tiene fiebre- Ultear.

–Natsu- Meredy. Ambas con algo de preocupación.

-eso es normal en Natsu- Wendy. Ultear y Meredy voltearon a ver a Wendy con duda estaban a punto de preguntarle de porque es normal, pero cierto peli rosa despertó.

-ahhh- Natsu mientras se estiraba e incorporaba de su cama y al ver las chicas habló, -buenos días, ¿qué sucede?- Natsu, esto último lo dijo para saber el motivo de que Wendy, Meredy y Ultear se encontraran en su habitación.

-se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela y por eso entramos a tu habitación ya que no despertabas- Wendy le informaba y explicaba por qué están en su habitación. Cosa para Natsu se le vino a la mente la imagen de Erza con un rostro macabro.

-si denme un segundo- decía un Natsu bastante apurado a cambiarse ya que se empezó a desvestir en presencia de Wendy, Meredy y Ultear.

-moo, Natsu aunque sea danos oportunidad de salir de tu habitación- Wendy/Meredy mientras salían. Ultear se quedó para preguntarle algo (y veía una excelente vista del peli rosado).

–¿en serio estas bien?- Ultear pregunto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Natsu no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.

–es que te vertí agua en el rostro y esta se evaporo y al poner mi mano en tu frente la sentí caliente- Ultear.

– mmm, eso es por.. como decirlo, soy un …- Natsu fue interrumpido por Meredy y Wendy que gritaron –Ultear, Natsu deprisa o no llegaremos a tiempo-ambos se les vino a la mente la imagen de la representante de clase "Erza", como resultado salieron a toda velocidad Natsu con el uniforme ya puesto y por supuesto con su bufanda, en lo que la pelinegra pensaba- que es lo que me iba a decir Natsu-.

Se despidieron de Happy que comía pescado y se dirigieron a toda prisa a Fairy Tail.

En la Academia Fairy Tail, donde inicia un nuevo día de clases, Lucy, Erza, Juvia. Levy, Mirajane y Lissana llegaban al salón de clases.

-no sé cómo lo hicimos pero llegamos a tiempo- Lucy.

-de quien será la culpa- Juvia dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Lucy.

-jajajaja- Lucy reía ante el comentario de Juvia.

-Lucy si no quieres que algún día te dejemos atrás, te recomiendo no desvelarte tanto escribiendo tu novela, no es que te diga que dejes de escribir sino que lo hagas con moderación- Erza la representante de clase decía con autoridad, Lucy asentía un poco atemorizada por la forma en que se lo decía Erza. Lissana, Levy y Juvia observaban con una sonrisa forzada.

-porque no tomamos asiento- Mira habló para destensar el ambiente, dicho todo esto tomaron su respectivo asiento.

Entonces un grupo de cuatro personas entraron siendo los "hermanos" Dragneel, estos entraron saludando a todo mundo. Y después…

-moo, Natsu casi no llegamos por tu culpa- Wendy.

-la próxima vez te dejaremos- Meredy.

-lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- Natsu, mientras Erza, Lissana, Levy, Mira y Juvia veían y escuchaban la discusión de los hermanos, voltearon a ver a Lucy, mientras a la mencionada le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Mientras Ultear estaba sumida en sus pensamientos analizando lo acontecido y lo dicho por Natsu en la mañana-" mmm, eso es por.. como decirlo, soy un …"-, -que trato de decirme- la curiosidad la mataba.

El profesor Macao llegaba al salón hecho que provoco que Ultear reaccionara y tomase asiento: y así el día de clases paso rápido, donde Ultear en ciertos momentos volteaba a ver a Natsu, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Natsu le trato de decir en la mañana. La hora del almuerzo, almuerzo como cualquier día, donde siempre por una extraña razón Natsu estaba rodeado de todas las chicas del salón, sin saber si era por querer comer el almuerzo junto a sus hermanas o estar cerca de él; ya había pasado. Todos se encontraban en la quinta hora de clase con el sensei Warren, hora que estaba por terminar.

-me pregunto cuando empezaran las lecciones de magia- un Natsu aburrido dijo para sí mismo, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por todos los del salón, ya que era cierto desde que entraron a la academia solo veían materias como cualquier escuela normal imparte y pocas veces de algo que ya sabían.

El profesor Warren respondió a la duda de su alumno –Natsu en algo tienes la razón, pero para ser un mago, un gran mago no solo tiene que saber de magia si no también tener conocimiento. Y ya que estamos hablando del tema les informo que al salir de esta clase, aunque de hecho ya terminó, todos diríjanse al gimnasio ahí los espera el maestro que les impartirá la clase de habilidad mágica- Warren, esto llamó la atención de todos los alumnos empezando a abandonar el salón y dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

-por fin clases para mejorar nuestra magia- Levy.

-sí, había olvidado que estamos en una academia mágica- Lucy.

-cierto, por cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria ya aviamos visto materias como historia de la magia y todo lo relacionado con la magia pero nada practico- Juvia

-pero ya sabemos qué tipo de magia poseemos cada quien, pero no tenemos la oportunidad de usarla- Erza.

-sí, todos sabemos la magia de cada quien ya que hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo- Mirajane.

-a excepción de cuatro- fue lo que pensaron las chicas ante lo dicho anteriormente dirigiendo su vista donde estaban Natsu, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy.

Todos platicaban entusiasmados por su primera clase donde podrán usar la magia libremente para saber qué control tienen sobre ella, así como también para mejorar.

-yo no ocupo nada de eso, solo ya me había enfadado de las clases- Natsu dijo para sí mismo al escuchar algunos comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¿dijiste algo Natsu?- Ultear/Meredy, preguntaron ya que escucharon algo del peli rosa aunque no entendieron porque lo dijo con un tono de voz poco audible.

-no es nada- Natsu respondió rápido y algo asustado agradeciendo de que no lo hayan escuchado. Mientras Wendy a cada paso que daba más nerviosa se ponía.


	6. Respuesta

Capítulo VI: Respuesta.

Todos se encontraban ya en el complejo donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de habilidad mágica, donde frente de ellos se encontraba el maestro que impartiría la clase, maestro que era conocido para cierta peli-castaña.

-no puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cana

-hola Cana-chan- decía el maestro sonriente al ver a Cana.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acto, y todos se preguntaban de quien se trataba y porque se conocían.

-¿Quién es él?- Laki.

-¿acaso lo conoces?- Eve. Las amigas de Cana la interrogaban mientras todos sus compañeros la miraban.

- él, él, él es mi padre- Cana respondía algo apenada, cosa que impresiono a todos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- Kinana habló.

-es que me daba vergüenza decirles que mi papá es el subdirector de Fairy Tail y nunca pensé que nos daría clase ya que como subdirector siempre sale a reuniones con las demás academias y por eso no lo mencioné- Cana respondiendo y dando otra gran revelación.

-¡SUBDIRECTOR!- todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras solo Cana asentía.

-orden todos por favor, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive soy el subdirector de la academia y yo les daré la clase de Habilidad Mágica- Gildarts, todo esto lo decía mientras pensaba –mira Cana a tu padre ser genial-.

Bueno antes que nada todos se presentaran para conocerlos, nombre completo y tipo de magia- ordeno Gildarts.

Lo dicho por Gildarts sensei sorprendio a Natsu, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy, ya que tenían tanto tiempo juntos que nunca mencionaron que tipo de magia poseen y sin mencionar que tampoco le dijeron a sus amigos de la academia. Mientras a todos los del grupo se percataron de que nunca se les ocurrió preguntar a los hermanos Dragneel su tipo de magia; todos tenían curiosidad por saber, curiosidad que estaban por ser revelada.

Inicio de las presentaciones:

-Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar- Lucy mientras mostraba cinco llaves doradas y cuatro de plata.

-Erza Scarlet, magia de reequipamiento- Erza mientras hacía aparecer una espada.

-Levy Mcgarden, escritura mágica- Levy mientras escribía en el aire Fire, misma palabra que ardía en llamas.

-Juvia Loxar, maga de agua- Juvia. Mientras provocaba una enorme burbuja de agua.

-Mirajane Stratus, take over satan soul- Mira asumía su primera transformación del satan soul.

-Lissana Stratus, take over animal- Lissana se transformaba en tigresa.

-Cana Clive, cartas mágicas- Cana mostraba un mazo de cartas.

Así uno a uno los se fueron presentando, dejando al último los Dragneel , cosa que no solo Lucy y sus amigas esperaban con ansías, sino también por todos los del salón.

-Ultear Dragneel, magia de hielo- Ultear, creo una rosa de hielo.

-Meredy Dragneel, magia sensorial- Meredy mientras aparecía unas espadas de luz con un peculiar brillo.

-conque esa es su magia- pensó Natsu ante las presentaciones de todos sus compañeros pero prestando especial atención a la magia de Ultear y Meredy.

Siendo ya el turno del peli rosado que se ganó la atención de todos sus compañeros pero sobresaliendo Utear, Meredy, incluso Lucy y sus amigas. A su vez ganándole los nervios a Wendy cosa que nadie había notado a excepción de Natsu. Cuando pasaba al frente le dio unas palabras a Wendy solo audibles para ella.

-no te preocupes- Natsu le dijo mientras le sonreía, cosa que dejó sorprendida a la pequeña.

-Natsu Dragneel, magia de fuego- Natsu con un chasquido de dedos de su mano derecha provocando así que esta se envolviera en llamas. Al acto un mago de hielo pensó-con que fuego- Gray Fullbaster.

Lo dicho por el peli rosa tomó por sorpresa a Wendy pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tranquila y dirigiéndose al frente Wendy se presentó.

-Wendy Dragneel, magia de viento- Wendy posó sus manos al frente serrando los ojos, sito algunas palabras provocando un pequeño remolino de viento. Con el fin de las presentaciones las dudas fueron aclaradas.

-muy bien, así que sin más que decir, como primer actividad de la clase es, dar mil vueltas trotando a la pista de atletismo que esta detrás del edificio – Girldats ordenó.

-¿¡QUEEEE¡?- fue la reacción de todo el grupo ante la primer actividad de la clase.

5 hrs. después en la pista de atletismo:

Algunos alumnos con el uniforme deportivo aún estaban corriendo en la pista, mientras Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Freed, Bixlow, Jet y Erza observaban desde las gradas a sus compañeros, señal de que ellos ya habían terminado.

-ánimo chicas- Erza le daba ánimos a sus amigas.

-vamos Ultear, Meredy, Wendy- Natsu coreaba el nombre de sus hermanas.

-vamos chicos les falta poco- Gray/Freed/Bixlow/Jet alentaban a todos. Y Laxus solo se limitaba a observar.

Ya después de unos minutos cuando ya habían terminado todos estaban en las gradas fatigados por el ejercicio realizado.

-bien hecho chicas- Natsu felicito a Wendy y Meredy por su esfuerzo al terminar la actividad en cierto sentido algo extrema para alguien de su tamaño.

-es fácil decirlo para ti- Meredy.

-tú terminaste primero, humm- Wendy. Ambas respondían con un puchero (al muy estilo anime moe kawaii).

Ultear solo observaba la conversación que tenía Natsu con Wendy y Meredy, dándole algo de risa y de pronto pensó en que estarían haciendo ella y Meredy si nunca hubiesen conocido a Natsu y Wendy, solo negó con la cabeza ese pensamiento y se unió a ellos en su plática-discusión, que fue interrumpida por un mensaje que Gildarts estaba por dar.

-buen trabajo, todos terminaron la actividad, así que se pueden retirar- Gildarts.

Siendo así el fin de otro día escolar, todos los alumnos salían de Fairy Tail y retiraban a sus hogares.

-no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y tomar un buen baño- Ultear.

-concuerdo contigo- Meredy.

-y sin mencionar, tomar un buen descanso- Wendy. Ante este último comentario las tres chicas rieron, y un peli-rosa solo miraba.

En la gran ciudad de Era, lugar donde se encuentra la sede del consejo mágico y donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión, el presidente del consejo Guran Doma con Lahar miembro de los caballeros de la runa y jefe de la cuarta unidad de custodia y aplicación.

-es verdad lo que dice este reporte, Lahar- Guran Doma seguía leyendo dicho reporte.

-me temo que sí, como dice el reporte hemos detectado que algunos gremios obscuros empezaron a tener mayor actividad- Lahar decía con tono serio.

-¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando?- dijo para sí mismo Guran Doma, siendo escuchado por Lahar.

-justo ahora enviamos un mensaje de alerta a los alcaldes de todo el continente y a los directores de las academias- Lahar.

- También envía escuadrones de los caballeros de la runa a las ciudades importantes, tenemos que ser precavidos- ordeno Guran.

- entendido- Lahar asiendo un saludo militar y retirando del lugar.

En Magnolia, residencia Dragneel.

Eran altas horas de la noche, para ser exactos las 00.30 a.m. donde Natsu aún despierto estaba sentado en la sala, su rostro daba la impresión de inquietud y a la vez seriedad, pero una voz le robó la atención.

-Natsu, aun sigues despierto- Ultear dijo algo somnolienta, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Ultear, ¿sucede algo?- cuestiono Natsu al ver a Ultear despierta.

-solo baje por un vaso con agua, aunque yo debería preguntar eso- respondió Ultear.

-ya veo solo eso, bueno, aprovechando esta oportunidad voy a responder tu duda a lo sucedido esta mañana- Natsu regresando a su habitual actitud, mientras Ultear se quedó sin habla al saber que la duda que tanto la atormentaba en todo el día por fin tendría una respuesta.

- como ya sabes soy un mago de fuego, pero he de decir que mi magia es diferente a otros magos de fuego, es por eso que mi temperatura corporal no es normal ya que es un efecto secundario de esta magia que uso. Así que no te preocupes- Natsu.

-espera… efecto secundario… ¿pero porque?- Ultear entendió la razón de su elevada temperatura corporal, pero al decir que era un efecto secundario de su magia, ella quedo conmocionada.

-dejemos esta plática para otro día, en unas cuantas horas tendremos que ir a la escuela- Natsu se levantaba del sofá y a su vez pensaba –creo que es demasiado pronto para decirle todo, es mejor decírselo poco a poco-.

Ultear sin saber cómo reaccionar y ver como se marchaba Natsu, se sintió algo inquieta del como el peli-rosado eludió la conversación, mientras en su mente pronunciaba el nombre del chico con preocupación – Natsu –.


	7. Preparativos

Capitulo VII: Preparativos.

Hace tiempo las academias actuales eran gremios. Los gremios es lugar donde los magos se reunían para realizar trabajos pero en ocasiones los magos se excedían causando destrozos en las ciudades e involucrando a los ciudadanos, sin mencionar la rivalidad de gremios en la que se desataban batallas "guerra de gremios".

Y por otra parte la existencia de Gremios oscuros, organizaciones criminales que solo realizaban actividades ilegales y continuamente tenían enfrentamientos con los gremios oficiales.

Ante esto el consejo mágico al temer que la situación podría salirse de control, tomo la decisión de transformar los gremios oficiales en academias para que los gremios pudieran compitieran de una forma pacífica, (en demostrar quien ere el mejor en educar y hacer mejores magos), además de impulsar una campaña en contra de los gremios oscuros, siendo estos expulsados a regiones inhóspitas.

Academia Fairy Tail.

Maestros de la academia ingresaban a la oficina del director Makarov, que poco antes les había citado para discutir cierto tema de muchísima importancia. Makarov estaba sentado en su escritorio ubicado al centro de la oficina, todos esperaban al último miembro para dar inicio.

-como tarda ese Gildarts- Wakava.

- ya sabes cómo es él- decía Macao. Y como si fuese invocado el mencionado llego.

-esto me huele muy mal- Gildarts decía al entrar y ver que todos sus compañeros maestros que fueron llamados, además de percibir la seriedad de estos y más por parte del director. Makarov empezó a hablar al ver llegar a Clive.

-esta mañana recibí un mensaje del consejo mágico, y no se tratan de buenas noticias- esto causo que los presentes pusieran mayor atención a lo que Makarov estaba por decirles.

-lo que pensé- Gildarts.

-los gremios obscuros han empezado a tener mayor actividad, cosa que es alarmante y por eso el consejo ordeno a los alcaldes y academias de todo el reino estar alertas, además de que enviaran escuadrones de los caballeros de la runa como soporte a las ciudades más importantes y como sabrán Magnolia es una de esas ciudades, todos estén alertas dentro y fuera de la academia- les informaba la situación y a la vez les daba una orden Makarov.

-¡SI¡- respondieron todos los presentes.

-eso es todo pueden retirarse- Makarov ordenó. Ante la orden del director todos abandonaron la oficina y Gildarts siendo el último y estaba por salir, fue llamado por el director.

-Gildarts podrías decirle a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que venga más tarde-

-si…- Gildarts.

Mientras tanto en un salón un tanto "especial" (hora del almuerzo).

-¡maldito Gray!

-¡hombre!-

-¡ahhhh!-

Una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras los que no participaban en ella no les prestaban atención ya que era algo "común" en clase.

-ahora, ¿por qué estarán peleando?- Lucy observaba.

-vamos Lu-chan, no le des importancia vamos con las demás a la cafetería- Levy mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

-si… no quiero ver que infierno se desatara si Erza llega y los ve- Lucy, entonces ambas se marcharon a la cafetería donde sus amigas las esperaban.

En la cafetería, dos chicas entraban y empezaron a revisar en qué lugar estaban sus amigas, logrando ubicarlas casi al fondo del gran comedor pero antes de unírseles fueron a comprar su propio almuerzo.

En algún lugar del patio de la academia, los hermanos Dragneel disfrutaban de su almuerzo debajo la sombra de un árbol.

-esto esta delicioso- Natsu.

-meee.. Alegro que te guste- Ultear un poco sonrojada.

- la próxima vez deberías hacernos el bento- Wendy lo dijo en broma.

-sí, eres buen cocinero, todo lo que haces en casa te queda rico- Meredy.

-me parece bien, servirá para regresarles el favor de que ustedes siempre me preparan bento- Natsu.

Al mismo tiempo en la cafetería, las chicas tenían una plática.

-Lu-chan, ¿ya terminaste de escribir tu novela?- Levy.

-No, aún no, pero cuando termine tu serás la primera en leerla- Lucy

-pero cambiando de tema,¿ no se les hace raro que el receso de hoy es de dos horas?- Lissana.

-yo también me preguntaba lo mismo- Mira.

-será que algo malo paso- Juvia.

-No se preocupen, todos los maestros están en una junta de academia, solo eso- Erza la representante de clases.

-siempre tan informada Erza- Mira.

-por supuesto, es mi deber como representante de clase- Erza decía mientras todas las chicas pensaban "otra vez está exagerando".

Con los hermanos Dragneel. Estos acababan de terminar su almuerzo y se dirigían al salón, Wendy y Meredy estaban al frente hablando, mientras Natsu y Ultear estaban atrás.

-Natsu- Ultear habló y sujeto a Natsu de la manga de su camisa haciéndolo parar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Natsu, no comprendía la actitud de Ultear.

-es sobre lo de anoche, se que que es muy egoísta de mi pero, quiero que confíes más en mi… no… en nosotras- Ultear con tono serio.

Natsu volteo a ver a Ultear – confió en ti y Meredy, así que no te preocupes pronto lo sabrán- haciendo una sonrisa después…..

-Natsu, Ultear, deprisa está por comenzar la siguiente clase- Wendy y Meredy.

-ya las oíste, andando- Natsu, haciendo caso a esas palabras ambos siguieron su marcha al salón.

Oficina del director.

-buenas tardes director, ¿quería hablar con migo?- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-así es, sé que allegado de la junta de academias con los demás presidentes de consejo de estudiante en Crocus y ha de estar cansada, pero es un tema muy importante- Makarov.

-no se preocupe- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

El maestro procedió a contarle de la orden recibida por parte del Consejo Mágico. Y ya de terminar de informarle la situación…

-así que pienso que tendremos que cancelar el festival deportivo y cultural- Makarov en tono serio.

-ya veo, pero creo que es más conveniente seguir con los preparativo- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-¿perdón?- Makarov.

-si cancelamos el festival, tanto alumnos de la academia y los ciudadanos de Magnolia sospecharían que algo malo está pasando, esto provocaría un caos. Por eso creo conveniente no cancelar el festival- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes.

-mmm… tienes razón, pero es muy riesgoso en muchos sentidos- Makarov.

-no creo que allá problemas y si llegara a pasar algo… hay muchos magos que podrían solucionarlo, después de todo Fairy Tail es la academia mágica número uno ¿no?- presidenta del consejo de estudiantes sonriendo.

-está bien, sigue con los preparativos para el festival, te puedes retirar- Makarov.

-gracias- la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes estaba por retirarse pero el director le dijo algo que llamó mucha su atención.

-ahhh, una cosa más él está aquí- Makarov. Esto provocó una gran sonrisa por parte de la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, mientras salía de la oficina del director.


	8. Shopping Time

Capitulo VIII: Shopping time.

Hace un buen día en Magnolia, o es lo que se podría esperar…

Residencia Dragneel.

-¡HEY!- Wendy.

-¡TOMA!- Meredy. Las dos chicas se arrojaban agua entre sí, de la "gran" tina de baño.

-hmmm… hmmm… lalala…- Ultear tatareaba una canción mientras se terminaba de enjuagar el resto de jabón que cubría su cuerpo.

En el baño ubicado en la segunda planta, Ultear, Wendy y Meredy tomaban un baño, entonces…

-chicas voy a entrar- Natsu decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Meredy/Wendy, tenían la cara de sorpresa y sonrojada, mientras cubrían su cuerpo dentro de la bañera.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- Ultear, mientras se ponía en forma de ataque apuntando hacia la puerta.

-no es cierto, jajajaja, solo les quería avisar que voy a salir y tal vez llegue tarde, así que no me esperen- Natsu decía del otro lado de la puerta y procedió a retirarse.

-Natsu y sus bromas- Ultear.

-mooo, Natsu- Meredy.

-Natsu tonto- Wendy.

Unas horas después…

Natsu vagaba por las calles de Magnolia, este cada vez se alejaba de la ciudad adentrándose a un bosque a las afueras, continuaba caminando por el bosque, después de algunos minutos pudo ver las ruinas de una casa que al parecer era familiar para él.

Natsu dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedó estático frente los restos de la casa, empezó a observar detenidamente las ruinas y cerró los ojos….

FLASHBACK:

Dos niños jugaban dentro del bosque cerca de un lago, uno era un niño de pelo-rosado y con quien jugaba era una niña de pelo-azul, ambos corrían de un lado a otro.

-espera, oni-chan-

-jajaja, atrápame si puedes Wendy-

Estos seguían corriendo, hasta que un distraído peli-rosa tropezó y cayo de cara contra el suelo.

-jajajajajaja- la pequeña Wendy empezó a reír.

-ah, eso sí que dolió, jejeje- decía Natsu mientras se tentaba el rostro.

En eso fuertes vientos empezaron a mover turbulentamente los árboles, provocando que Natsu y Wendy miraran al cielo mientras tenían una gran sonrisa, logrando ver como descendían dos dragones, uno rojo y otro de color blanco.

-por fin llegan, papá, mamá - Natsu y Wendy…

FIN FLASHBACK…

-Igneel, Grandeeney, ¿A dónde fueron?- Natsu, mientras abría los ojos y decía para sí mismo.

Natsu comenzó adentrase más en bosque llegando a una zona montañosa, al parecer buscaba algo, hasta que encontró una enorme cueva donde procedió en entrar, no tomo más de algunos segundos cuando se topó con un enorme muro.

Centro de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Ultear, Wendy y Meredy estaban sentadas en una banca, al parecer esperaban a alguien.

-Ultear, Meredy, Wendy, lamento hacerlas esperar- una chica de cabello rubio se disculpaba mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-no te preocupes nosotras acabamos de llegar- Ultear.

-¿Dónde están las demás? Lucy-san- Wendy.

-¿Qué no pudieron venir?- Meredy.

-ahh. No es nada de eso, ellas me dijeron que nos estarían esperando en el centro comercial, ¿así que, nos vamos? - Lucy.

-¡aye!-

…

Ultear, Wendy, Meredy y Lucy caminaban por el centro comercial donde pudieron ver a sus amigas cerca de una fuente de soda estas eran Erza, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Lissana, Cana, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki y Bisca. (una reunión solo de chicas).

-¡HI, chicas!- Lucy.

-lamentamos haberlas echo esperar- Ultear.

-para nada- Mira.

-¿viene Natsu con ustedes?- Cana. Con esta pregunta las demás chicas empezaron a buscar con la mirada al mencionado.

-lo siento Cana-san, pero no- Wendy. Esta respuesta las desilusionó.

-que aburrido- Cana, mientras se recostaba en la mesa donde estaban todas reunidas.

-que mal- fue lo que pensaron Lissana, Kinana, Mira, Laki.

-ghm… bueno demos comienzo al shopping time- Erza dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-¡AYE!- todas respondieron al unísono.

En el bosque de magnolia, Natsu ya había abandonado la cueva y se dirigía de regreso a la ciudad de Magnolia mientras en su mente tenía una discusión.

-¿tendré que empezar a viajar de nuevo y buscar a Igneel y Grandeeney?... no, tenemos poco tiempo en Magnolia y menos ahora que ha crecido la familia…. Además no tengo ninguna pista para saber dónde comenzar a buscar…. Como me molesta todo esto… – de pronto unas palabras zumbaron en su cabeza "quiero que confíes más en mi… no… en nosotras- Ultear".

-jejeje, esa Ul- Natsu decía mientras volteaba a ver el cielo e inhalaba aire para relajarse un poco.

….

Centro comercial, Magnolia.

En una tienda departamental, el grupo de chicas veían la ropa, para buscar algo de su agrado y comprarlo, unas observaban vestidos y abrigos mientras un grupo de 6 veían lo que para una mujer es un arma letal e importante, eso es la ropa íntima.

-creen que este me queda bien- Cana decía a Mira, Eve, Laki, Bisca y Juvia mientras le mostraba un juego de prendas íntimas muy reveladores de color negro.

-sí, te verás bien con ese- Mira, Bisca, Eve y Laki decían al unísono.

-yo creo que uno colorido sería lo mejor- Juvia.

-¿tú crees?- Cana. Así las chicas empezaron a debatir los aspectos que la prenda ideal debe de tener.

Mientras tanto en la área de los probadores Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana, esperaban a que dos pequeñas salieran de estos. Wendy y Meredy salieron causando asombro a las chicas.

-¡kawaii!- Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana.

Wendy y Meredy tenía puesto el mismo vestido blanco con un moño rojo en la parte del cuello y otro de un poco más grande en la parte de atrás de la cintura, asiéndolas ver adorables.

-domo arigato- Wendy y Meredy decían con pena y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¡por supuesto que compraremos esto!- Erza dejo con gran entusiasmo.

Después de 8 hrs. de las compras.

Estaba atardeciendo y las chicas caminaban por la calle, rumbo a sus hogares ya que fue un día largo para las chicas. Cana compró una gran variedad de prendas algo provocativas al igual que Mira y Juvia. Ultear, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kinana y Lissana compraron una variedad de ropa para Wendy y Meredy (moe kawaii)y al parecer Bisca, Eve y Laki compraron trajes de baño, en fin todas se divirtieron. En el trascurso del camino platicaron… Entonces todas llegaron a un puente para cruzar el río, todas se acercaron al borde para ver el río.

-la próxima hay que invitar a los chicos- Lucy.

-si-

-será más divertido- Mira.

-mmmm… Gray-sama- Juvia.

-HI- Wendy/Meredy.

…

Residencia Dragneel.

Ultear, Meredy y Wendy llagaban, al pasar por la sala para ir a su habitación vieron a un Natsu dormido en la sala al igual que Happy que estaba dormido en el pecho del peli-rosa, al verlos Ultear, Meredy y Wendy siguieron su camino a su habitación de la manera más cuidadosa para no hacer ningún ruido que podría despertarlos.

Ya al llegar a su cuarto estas procedieron a ponerse la pija claro no sin antes de haber tomado un baño y colleron en el mudo de los sueños….


	9. Algo inesperado

Capitulo XI: Algo inesperado.

Los alumnos de la academia Fairy Tail, tenían otro día de actividades como cualquier día, pero en cierto salón reinaba la calma, una muy inquietante y no era de menos, ya que se encontraban en una fase que cualquier estudiante enfrenta cada cierto periodo, conocido como "EXAMEN" (el enemigo número 1 de todo alumno).

-sabía que tenía que estudiar- era uno de los lamentos que más se escuchaban.

Había muy pocos que contestaban con facilidad, pero la que destacaba era una peli-roja que respondía el examen con una velocidad sobrehumana.

La peli-roja conforme avanzaba en su examen solo pensaba en lo fácil que era, en eso un peculiar sonido desconcentró a todos, en especial a la representante de clase Erza, todos voltearon a ver el origen de los ronquidos, el origen un peli-rosado que dormía cómodamente sobre el pupitre con su examen a lado, esto provocó una gota de sudor en la nuca a todos (estilo anime) y un gran sonrojo de vergüenza a Ultear, Wendy y Meredy por el espectáculo que su hermano Natsu asía.

-oh por dios, Natsu- decía el maestro Macao mientras se acercaba a lugar de Natsu y le retiraba el examen llevándose una gran sorpresa, el examen estaba completamente contestado y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que toda respuesta estaba correcta.

Unos momentos después, Natsu caminaba por el pasillo bostezando y junto a él la representante de clase Erza. Natsu por pedido del maestro salió del salón ya que molestaba a sus compañeros con sus ronquidos, mientras que Erza había terminado con su examen.

-en serio Natsu nunca vas a entender- Erza.

-¿mmmm, de qué?- Natsu.

-así y reprobando, no vas a durar mucho en Fairy Tail- Erza.

-¿de qué hablas?, lo dices como si supieras ya los resultado- Natsu.

-¡pues claro, estabas dormido y no contestaste nada en el examen!- Erza.

-¿Quién dice que no conteste nada?- Natsu, mientras aceleró el paso fastidiado por el interrogatorio de Erza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿esp…?- Erza, sorprendida por la respuesta de Natsu, pero una voz conocida la interrumpió…

-Erza, espera- Levy, mientras la peli-azul llegaba al lado de Erza.

-de que hablabas con Natsu- Levy con una pícara sonrisa.

-de…de nada, y como te fue en el examen- Erza nerviosa.

….

-maldición, quien se cree que es- era en lo que Natsu pensaba por el interrogatorio por Erza hace unos momentos. Mientras salía del edificio y se sentó cerca de una jardinera.

-¿y ahora que hago?- Natsu, mientras volteaba lado a lado para ver si encontraba algo interesante en que distraerse, encontrándose con una chica de pelo ondulado muy largo de color rubio, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde que se asomaba de la ventana ubicada en la segunda planta, que era la oficina del director Macarov.

Natsu sin pensarlo corrió en dirección a la oficina mientras pensaba – sabía que ella estaba aquí -

Natsu corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la academia, pero entonces, el sonido de la campana y una multitud de estudiantes que salían de sus salones detuvieron al peli-rosa, seguido de un mensaje por los altavoces.

"todo el alumnado diríjase al auditorio, repito, todo alumnado diríjase al auditorio por favor"

Natsu al escuchar el mensaje y solo pensó –bueno si era ella más tarde la veo, ahora que es lo que va pasar- mientras se retiraba al auditorio. En el transcurso del camino Natsu logro encontrarse con los miembros de su clase.

Ya en el edificio donde una noticia al parecer importante se daría a conocer a todos los estudiantes. Un gran bullicio era vidente, todos estaban confundidos con una inesperada reunión.

-qué raro no veo al viejo Makarov- Natsu, entonces… estrado salía el subdirector Gildarts.

-hmmm, silencio por favor- en un instante el silencio reino en el lugar.

-bien, se preguntaran el por qué fueron citados, pero quien les responderá esa duda será la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Gildarts decía mientras daba la señal de que la presidenta del consejo se acercara y empezara a hablar.

La presidenta comenzó acercarse, ese cabello largo ondulado muy largo de color rubio, unos ojos de color verde eran inconfundibles para Natsu.

-Mavis- Natsu supo de quien se trataba, mientras por parte de Mavis que alcanzó a distinguir entre la multitud al peli-rosa pensó – ha pasado mucho tiempo Natsu-

-buenos días, como sabrán el festival deportivo y cultural se acerca, y quiero informales que este año habrá unos pequeños cambios, en lo referente de lo cultural quedara igual que siempre, obras, baile, música, etc… pero este año en lo deportivo, las competencias atléticas será remplazado por, el primer torneo interno de "lucha mágica" donde todos participaran, se preguntaran por qué repentino cambio y eso es por qué del torneo se seleccionaran a quienes nos representen en "los Grandes Juego Magicos" que se celebraran en Crocus.

Sé que están sorprendidos pero esta decisión fue tomada por a la junta de academias y la princesa Hisui D. Fiore.

- todos den lo mejor y demostrar que Fairy Tail es el número 1- Mavis, dando así fin a su discurso.

-¡SI!- nadie lo podía creer todos alegres y sorprendidos por lo que este festival significaría para todos, estar presente ante un gran público y demostrar que Fairy Tail es el número uno.

Cierto grupo era el más entusiasmado ante gran noticia.

-por fin- Laxus.

-¡ES DE HOMBRES EL FESTIVAL!- Elfman.

-a patear traseros- Gray.

-¡GRAY-SAMA!- Juvia.

-¡DEMOS LO MEJOR CHICAS!- Erza, esto causo un es calofrió en Lucy, Levy, Cana, Eve, Kinana, Lissana, Mira, Ultear, Laki, Wendy, Meredy.

Pero Wendy se percato de algo….-a donde fue Natsu- el nombrado había desaparecido del lugar.

En alguna parte de la academia un peli-rosa estaba frente a una rubia.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos-

-lo mismo digo, Mavis- Natsu. Y empezó a sonreír.

-sí que no has cambiado nada- Mavis.

-tú tampoco has cambiado, jajajaja- Natsu. Después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír.

-nunca creí verte en Fairy Tail- Mavis.

-bueno… muchas cosas pasaron- Natsu.

-bueno, me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo una reunión que asistir…- Mavis

-lo entiendo, pero estoy feliz de que te encuentras bien- Natsu.

Mavis sonrió al comentario de Natsu y se retiró del lugar, mientras el peli-rosa la despedía con la mirada y pensaba :

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿4 años? y pensar que eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- y sonrió.


End file.
